


wooing you another way.

by Prettything_uglylie



Series: fictober 2020 [20]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Booker | Sebastien le Livre Needs Therapy, Bottom Booker | Sebastien le Livre, Dacryphilia, Dom James Copley, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, Insecure Booker | Sebastien le Livre, Kinda, M/M, Post-Canon, Redeemed Booker | Sebastien le Livre, Rimming, Submissive Booker | Sebastien le Livre, therapy? copley said bitch im trying but for now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettything_uglylie/pseuds/Prettything_uglylie
Summary: Truly, James thinks this is all too-early in their relationship for them to be doing this - had a plan to woo Booker with expensive dinners and time and gentle care.- Copley fucks Booker until he gets some self-esteem, that's it.
Relationships: Booker | Sebastien le Livre/James Copley
Series: fictober 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954993
Comments: 14
Kudos: 61





	wooing you another way.

**Author's Note:**

> i love that one part of me wants to write long, slowburn fic for these two where booker gets the therapy he obviously needs and then the other writes this. oops.  
> hope you like it anyways!

"You're being a very good boy, 'Bastien." The praise rolls off his tongue easily, despite how sore said mouth is but James Copley works in dire straights more often than just a sore jaw. Especially if it will make Booker make that keening noise he gets embarrassed by enough to cover his face with the crook of his arm but his hips to buck into Copley's hands. 

He murmurs his name, equal parts protest and mantra, "Copley." 

James has to reach deep in himself to pretend the man below him on the bed has disappointed him, letting his eyelids flutter closed and a frown to purse his lips in displeasure but Sebastien, _the_ _good boy he is,_ catches on before he scolds him, choking out, "James." in correction.

Truly, James thinks this is all too-early in their relationship for them to be doing this - had a plan to woo Booker with expensive dinners and time and gentle care. But Booker's insecurities had gotten to him, asking questions that had pained Copley before asking to have sex _already_ he had said as though he knew how often James considered sex with the immortal, and they ended up here. 

Well, honestly, they had ended up here an hour ago where Copley spent the better part of an hour using his mouth to rim Booker until he sobbed and still crying a little now, the former CIA agent wishes he could feel bad about it. 

He knows the tears stem from a bittersweet place, one of deep-rooted insecurity but not one of anything less than want. Booker is painfully hard against the curves of his stomach, honey-dripping precum that looks like even it wants it to be more than precum. He thinks about taking Booker into his mouth and sucking him off while forcing him to keep eye contact as he does, and has to take steadying breathes in order not to lose himself to his wants. 

"Do you think you can take me?" He asks, more genuinely than he had expected and he feels bizarre with how much fond affection he carries for the technically older man in his chest. 

Booker nods, looking indisputably excited at the idea before he murmurs, "Please." 

Unfastening his belt and removing his clothes is easy work when Booker watches him like he invented the stars and their constellations. Sometimes, he notices and hates how easy his brain sees it, Sebastien looks at him like he's the only thing worth living for and it makes his chest ache, he hates to imagine Sebastien after he dies: he hopes to cure the relationship between the immortals before then. 

He likely can, by the forty-five minutes he spent working to undo the stress of his lover's muscles but he still wants to ask, wants to dote on him in whatever capacity he can. His push-in is gentle and Sebastien makes another keening noise, back arching as his entrance flutters around Copley's cock. 

James, feeling spurred on by the moment and by everything else, leans down to press a kiss to his shoulderblade before murmuring in his ear, an erotic threat that shudders up Booker's spine like one racks the balls of a pool game, "I'm going to fuck you until you admit you're perfect and the second you do and I think you mean it, I'll let you cum." 

"We'll be here forever," Booker laughs awkwardly, voice husked with emotion before Copley bottoms out inside of him and then laments with a shrug of his shoulders, 

"So be it." 

They both know he means it. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked this! kudos and comments are a thrill to me and mankind!


End file.
